camphalf_bloodfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Demigod Abilities
Demigod Abilities are the inherited powers of a demigod. Although most share at least one trait of ADHD or Dyslexia, their abilities are dependent on their divine parentage. The gods are able to influence what powers their children possess. Children of Zeus/Jupiter *''Main article: Atmokinesis'' *''Main article: Aerokinesis'' *''Main Article: Electrokinesis'' Children of Zeus/Jupiter are stronger than regular demigods as their farther is one of the Big Three, ruler of the heavens. They have command over their farthers domain Zeus They are known to possess natural leadership and bravery. Their strength is even more advanced than other demigods. Jupiter They are disciplined warriors and leaders and act out of a deep sense of duty, like all Romans. Children of Hera/Juno Hera/Juno is the goddess of marriage, so she doesn't and never will have demigod children. Though it can be speculated that if she had demigod children, they may be able to control emotional ties between people, or mainly be very empathic children with the power of Pathokinesis Children of Poseidon/Neptune *''Main article: Hydrokinesis'' *''Main article: Cryokinesis'' *''Main article: Geokinesis'' Children of Poseidon/Neptune are stronger than other demigods due to their farther being one of the Big Three. They have great control over their farthers domain and its subjects. The can generate forces of nature such as storms, hurricanes and most of all earthquakes. Poseidon They have natural leadership. They are tested when it comes to controlling their emotions Neptune They are more disciplined than children of Poseidon and know how to control their powers more effectively Children of Hades/Pluto *''Main article: Geokinesis'' *''Main article: Umbrakinesis'' *''Main article: Necromancy'' Children of Hades/Pluto possess greater power than most demigods as their farther is one of the Big Three. They are themselves Underworld dieties and possess great influence over their farthers domain. They have complete control over the dead and the riches under the earth. They can inflict unknown curses on others. Hades They are more involved with dead and the underworld, and are more fearing than most demigods, being children of the death god. Pluto They are more associated with riches and wealth, and are more disciplined than children of Hades, with a dislike of curses and are less respectable about death. Children of Demeter/Ceres : Main Article: Chlorokinesis : Main Article: Geokinesis Demeter's/Ceres' children are altruistic and passive half-bloods. Demigods of agriculture, they are diligent workers and excellent cooks as well. They can manipulate crops among other forms of flora and plantlife. Demeter They are passionate with plant life and growth. Ceres The are more involved with architecture and agriculture, with a natural talent towards gardening Children of Hestia/Vesta Hestia is the only virgin goddess who doesn't have demigod children Children of Athena Although she is a virgin goddess, Athena is able to concieve offspring through combinding her mind with her lovers. The children of Athena/Minerva possess exceptional skill in warfare. They have a particular specialization for both invention and strategy and excel in intellectual pursuits. They have a passion for architecture and knowledge. Athena They are master battle strategists, and exceptionally skills in hand to hand combat *Note: Minerva values her chastity more than Athena does, so she doesn't even have demigod children. Children of Apollo *''Main article: Photokinesis'' *''Main article: Precognition'' *''Main article: Biokinesis'' *''Main article: Pyrokinesis'' Children of Apollo are superior healers, archers, musicians and poets. They have more known powers than other demigods. They are able to afflict other with curses (e.g. rhymed speech, telling them the truth), they can detect lies and some aquire the gift of foresight, allowing them to see into the future. They have greater focuse and accuracy. Since Apollo was trusted with more significant powers than any other immortals, it's safe to say his children are the most underestimated demigods, and their full power remains unknown. Children of Artemis/Diana : Main Article: Lunakinesis Artemis favours having demigod children every few centuries or so, and only gives her children to worthy enough men, though she claims that they aren't many out there. She conceives children in a similar way to Athena. Demigod children Artemis They have a glow around them at night like the hunters and they like to hunt. Diana She didn't have children because in Rome she valued her virginity. Artemis' hunters The Hunters of Artemis are her handmaidens and adoptive daughters. They accompany her wherever she goes Children of Ares/Mars *''Main Article: Telumkinesis'' *''Main Article: Pathokinesis'' *''Main Article: Pyrokinesis'' *''Main Article: Necromancy'' Children of Ares/Mars are more involved in violence than other demigods. Being demigods of war, they possess extensive knowledge over battle and weaponry, along with near invincibility. Ares They are more aggressive and vicious than other demigods, quick to anger and fight out of rash action and sheer conflict Mars They are the most disciplined and swift among demigods, with extensive planning and leadership traits. In battle, they can be courageous and natural battlefield commanders. Children of Aphrodite/Venus *''Main Article: Charmspeak'' *''Main Article: Amokinesis'' *''Main Article: Omnilingualism'' Children of Aphrodite/Venus are more attractive and have subtle powers compared to other demigods. With their mother being the goddess of beauty and love, they are natural experts in matchmaking with control over love magic. Aphrodite's children also seem to have a greater clarity and sharper focus than most demigods. They have the same affinity for the languages of love, as all demigods do for Greek or Latin. Some are even able to influence others with the strength of their voices. Aphrodite They don't care about fighting. They only care about how they look. Venus They fight and worry about how they look later. Children of Hephaestus/Vulcan *''Main article: Technokinesis'' *''Main article: Pyrokinesis'' *''Main article: Ferrokinesis'' *''Main article: Metallokinesis'' *''Main article: Geokinesis'' *''Main article: Telumkinesis'' Children of Hephaestus/Vulcan are greatly skilled builders and craftsmen. Along with their mastery over craftsmenship and superior strength as demigods, some are blessed with power over fire and sometimes even metal. Hephaestus Vulcan Not much is known about the children of Vulcan, but they may be less technologically advanced than their Greek counterparts Children of Hermes/Mercury Children of Hermes are more cunning and nimble than other demigods. Because Hermes is the god of dexterity, his children are considered to be very versatile in skill. In particular they excel in athletics as well as business and thievery, being able to pick locks quickly and . Hermes Mercury Children of Dionysus/Bacchus : Main article: Chlorokinesis : Main article: Phobikinesis Children of Dionysus/Bacchus promote the growth of vegetation (such as vines), especially wine grapes. Furthermore, children of Dionysus/Bacchus are able to both cause and cure insanity, as their father is the god of madness. Dionysus Bacchus Children of Hypnos/Somnus : Main Article: Hypnokinesis The children of Hypnos/Somnus are powerful yet underestimated demigods, possessing an intimate control and knowledge of their father's domain and the metaphysical world respectively. Hypnos Children of Hypnos are seen as the most useless demigods, other than children of Eirene. They are known to always be sleeping, unless they are waken up, but always go back to sleep instantly. Somnus While children of Hypnos are in a usual tired state, children of Somnus are more disciplined and see it as a duty to remain awake. Children of Hebe/Juventas : Main Article: Hebekinesis '' they do possess an ever youthful appearance witch lasts an entire lifetime, and could live at least two centuries without any physical aging. They also have power over anothers age. Hebe Juventas Children of Iris/Arcus : ''Main Article: Photokinesis the children of Iris are exceptionally skilled as artists and communicators. They have power over light, mainly with rainbows. They also have Iris Arcus Children of Nemesis/Invidia *''Main article Tychokinesis'' Children of Nemesis/Invidia are always able to get their revenge, and are known to be loyal allies and merciless enemies. Nemesis Invidia Children of Nike/Victoria Demigods of victory, Nike's/Victoria's children are highly competitive and intensely driven, causing them to excel as both athletes and fighters. They probably win in things that rely on luck as their mother is the goddess of victory. In some cases they are excellent at predicting a victory. Nike Victoria Children of Asclepius/Aesculapius Children of Asclepius/Aesculapius have great medical knowledge and healing traits. Their healing abilities are strong enough to bring someone back from the brink of death Asclepius They are great doctors and display a master knowledge over remedies and cures Aesculapius They make exceptional surgeons and doctors Children of Tyche/Fortuna : Main article: Tychokinesis Children of Tyche/Fortuna are prosperous half bloods, with fortunate lives. Although they can be random and unpredictable demigods, Tyche's/Fortuna's children have an uncanny penchant for both success and survival. Tyche Fortuna Children of Persephone/Proserpina : Main Article: Florakinesis : Main Article: Necromancy : Main Article: Umbrakinesis Children of Persephone/Proserpina are natural gardeners, able to control over all types of flowers Persephone Proserpina Children of Morpheus/Somnia : Main Article: Hypnokinesis Children of Morpheus/Somnia have powers similar to Hypnos'/Somnus' children, which are related to sleep. They are able to cause others to fall asleep and can manipulate dreams more fluently than the children of Hypnos/Somnus. They can also shape anothers dreams Morpheus Somnia Children of Enyo/Bellona Children of Enyo/Bellona are more chaotic than children of Ares/Mars. They possess excessive warfare knowledge and are weaponry experts, greater in combat than most demigods. Enyo They are as vicious as the children of Ares, quick to anger but not as easy to defeat Bellona They are more disciplined from the children of Enyo, focusing more on martial victory and focuse more on weaponry training than direct warfare Children of Eris/Discordia Eris Discordia Children of Pheme/Fama Demigods of fame, they are known to be famous celebrities Pheme Fama Children of Hecate/Trivia : ''Main article: Mystiokinesis : Main article: Umbrakinesis : Main article: Necromancy Children of Hecate/Trivia are powerful demigods, able to utilize all ranges of magic, sorcery, and witchcraft. Some are able to afflict terrible curses on others. Some have the power of necromancy. They are able to summon wild animals to assist them. Most are even able to control the mist Hecate Trivia Children of Phobos/Timor : Main Article: Phobikinesis Demigods of fear, the children of Phobos can induce powerful personal fear into others. Phobos Timor Children of Deimos/Formido Children of Deimos are far more powerful than Phobos' children, able to scare alot more people at once, and with alot more fear Deimos Formido Children of Boreas/Aquilon Main Article: Boreas Aquilon Children of Eurus/Vulturnus : Main Article: Autumnuskinesis Eurus Vulturnus Children of Notus/Auster : Main Article: Aestatekinesis Children of Notus Notus Auster Children of Zephyrus/Favonius Main Article: Zephyrus Favonius Children of Eirene/Pax Children of Eirene always follow their mother searching for harmony and world peace, and are shown to dislike weapons and war, but are willing to use violence when it is required. Eirene They dislike fighting and weapons, though they will use violence when it is required of them Pax They are more disciplined than children of Eirene, and are more tolerant towards voilence and weaponry, as they believe it is the only way to peace. Children of Dike/Justitia Children of Heracles/Hercules Children of Heracles are some of the strongest among demigods. They have natural leadership like children of Zeus and a tempter like Ares' children. Heracles Hercules Children of Ariadne/Ariana Ariadne Ariana Children of Gelos/Risus Demigods of laughter, they are very humerous half-bloods, even in deadly situations. They can manipulate another's happiness and positive emotions. Gelos Risus Children of Harmonia/Concordia Harmonia Concordia Children of Thanatos/Letus Thanatos Letus Children of Eros/Cupid : Main Article: Amokinesis Children of Eros Eros Cupid Children of Palaemon/Portunus Children of Palaemon have a greater deal of endurance and sense of smell than other demigods and are shown to be more bloodthirsty and agressive than Ares' children. Some of Palaemon's children are known to turn into sharks while underwater. They are known for their advanced strength and swimming ability. Palaemon Portunus Children of Phrike Children of Phrike/Horror are more horrifically imposing (but not in physical appearance) than other demigods, able to frighten even immortals. They are able to induce great terror and madness in others. Children of Caerus/Occasio Children of Caerus are extremely fortunate demigods, with both luck and victory in their favour Caerus Occasio Children of Chloris/Flora Chloris Flora Children of Eleos/Clementia Children of Eleos are very merciful demigods. Eleos Clementia Category:Abilities